Moon Lust
by Villainess Foul
Summary: DARK FIC! Hermione's world was turned completely upside down when a werewolf decided she was his. Thrown into a completely new world she must learn and adapt to survive.
1. Full Moon

**Moon Lust**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Moon Lust<strong>

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for overall fic WILL be 'M' for mature; for dark, scary images, and some 'BDSM: Themes.' **

**Summary: **DARK FIC! Hermione's world was turned completely upside down when a werewolf decided she was his. Thrown into a completely new world she must learn and adapt to survive.

**Pairings: **Hermione/Fenrir, Harry/Luna, Ginny/Dean, Ron/Lavender, Snape/Minerva

**NOTE: That while this fic starts off pretty mild, for the most part it WILL get graphic so if you're a teenager under 17 with a healthy sense of moral values, I will advise you not to get too attached to this fanfic because lets face it the rating will go up, and when it does, it will psychologically mind fuck you bend you over and then viciously rape everything you have ever known.**

**NOTE 2: Also please realize this is not a manual for safe or even sane BDSM behavior, this is a work of fiction and I plan to take many liberties. If BDSM is a life style you are interested in then I HIGHLY recommend you research it _THRORUGHLY_ before engaging in such activities. I say this only for your safety! I don't need some one deciding that strapping themselves to things and doing dangerous things like "breath play" and somehow blaming it on me! If you try I will call shinnanigans! **

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter, or it's franchises. J.K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter however, The epilogue in DH would have never existed, and Ron would have either had a smaller part in the series or died. I'm leaning toward death personally. Also I do not own the songs I use in this fic. She Wants Revenge does and they are fucking awesome and the inspiration for this fic._

* * *

><p><em>1...2...3...4,5,6,7,<br>Right face wrong time, she's sweet  
>(But I don't wanna fall in love)<br>Too late, so deep, better run cause  
>(but I don't wanna fall in love)<br>Can't sleep, can't eat, can't think straight  
>(I don't wanna)<em>

He could smell her.

His mate.

She was close, so unbearably close. He could practically taste her scent on the tip of his tongue. Could tonight be the night? The night he would finally get her by herself and claim her as his own? He's waited ever so patiently...His ears perked slightly at the sound of her voice, a soft, soothing voice that had just the right edge to it to make his insides warm. Thoughts of that voice moaning his name was brought to his mind briefly before he shook them away.

No. Not now.

Carefully he followed the sound until she was finally in his line of sight, he bit back a growl as he watched some male place his hands upon his mate's shoulders. It was something he simply did not like. They were arguing...that much was certain but about what? He couldn't exactly make it out.

No matter. Once the stupid boy left her alone she will be his.

He waited years for this moment, watched her as she went from a pretty little girl to a beautiful young woman.

_216 full moons he has waited. _

His patience was wearing thin.

He watched in morbid fascination as his mate glared at the male who dared to touch her and wrenched her body away from his touch backing up several feet away from the male. He growled in pleasure.

_'Yes'_ he thought '_no man shall touch you but me.' _

"Just go back to Lav, and leave me alone!" She stomped her foot and glared, pointing to the male in an intimidating way.

The male sighed, opened his mouth to say something however seemingly decided against it as he closed it again and shook his head.

"Okay." the way he said it sounded almost defeated as he turned around and began heading back toward the castle.

_Yes! _His mind chanted _yes, yes, yes! _

She was alone now and it took every ounce of willpower not to howl in pleasure! _Finally! _

He took a moment to study her, her beautiful ivory skin that nearly shined in the moonlight. Her flesh looked soft and sweet and he wanted to know what it would feel like to be balls deep inside of her with his teeth sunk into her delicate flesh. Her eyes were chocolate brown and warm, Her slender curvacious figure easily still spotted despite the baggie uniform she wore. Pale pink lips slightly parted in anger as she panted. It brought thoughts of what those plump little lips would feel like wrapped so tightly around his cock.

Then there was her hair. Her glorious hair. It was wild and un tameable in deep earthy tones. Everything about it screamed to him, the unruly, bushy, curls framed such a delicate and strong face.

She seemed stunned for a moment after the male left, however was quickly able to gather herself back up and sigh. Shaking her head and sending the unruly curls flying. She began the slow trek back to the castle unaware of the danger that lurked at the very edge of the forbidden forest.

_No! no,no,no! _

It was time to take action.

It was time to retrieve his mate.

With a horrifying snarl he pounced.

_She will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the prologue! (hence the reason why it is so short.) Chapters shall be getting a little bit longer after this so don't worry. Not all of them are going to be this notoriously short. Anyway this is my little way of breaking into the Harry Potter world! Lol and right away I pick one of the most unorthodox pairings I can think of. Oh well. What can I say? I'm naughty like that ;P Also parts of book six and all of book seven doesn't exsist in this fic. As much as it pains me since I ADORE book six, however some of the plot doesn't fit with mine sooo I'm going to have to disregard it a lil' bit. **

**So PLEASE! Read, review and let me know what you think ;P But be gentle as this is my first Harry Potter fic...(oh hell, you can be rough too. I'm a kinky bitch that likes it either way ;P) **

**Anywhoo, **

**R+R :3**


	2. Little Red

**Moon Lust**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do NOT own Harry Potter, or it's franchises. J.K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter however, The epilogue in DH would have never existed, and Ron would have either had a smaller part in the series or died. I'm leaning toward death personally. Also I do not own the songs I use in this fic. She Wants Revenge does and they are fucking awesome and the inspiration for this fic._ If your curious the song here is called 'someone must get hurt' _

* * *

><p><em>Please don't touch me, I've come to far to let you bring me down<br>He thinks that I'm easy but try as you might you can't have me now  
>These tedious dances we run through but I've memorized them now<br>I quietly melt down and consent to you if only just to bawl _

Hermione's breath was labored as she ran, her heart thumping wildly in her ears like a drum, nearly defeaning her. She stumbled for what seemed like the fifth time and she cursed as it slowed her down.

She was somewhere in the forbbiden forest now, the red cloak she was wearing billowing behind her as she nearly flew through the thicket of trees.

The irony was not lost on her.

_Oh no, oh no._

she could hear the loud thundering of paws and meancning growls over her own wildly beating heart. She pushed herself to run faster, her lungs burned in a desperate attempt to gulp in air that she refused it.

She could breathe when she knew she would be safe again.

She tripped then and her world tilted to the side in a dizzining effect, she cried out as she fell scraping her knees and cutting the palms of her hands on the forest floor. Rivlits of blood mixed with dirt, caked to her skin as she desperately tried to breathe.

_Stupid. _She thought in horror as she collapsed, rolling over so she was now flat on her back on the ground. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Her eyes were wild as she gazed up into the night sky, trying so very desperately to regain the strength to move. She could see the moon, full and plump shining down on her through the canopy. Then she could hear the snarling, coming ever so much closer...she closed her eyes not wishing to look her death in the face.

_A few hours earlier..._

It had been such an awful day, Hermione Granger found herself staring blankly into the roaring fire as she sunk comfortably into one of the overstuffed armchairs. Honestly the last few days have been awful and more than once did she find herself contemplative in front of this very fire, in this very common room.

Who was she kidding? These awful days have stretched farther than just a few, these past two years have been terrible. In her fifth year they had to deal with too much, too soon. Dolores Umbridge was a downright cunt and Hermione couldn't fight off the slight smirk that always curled at the corner of her lips at the thought of that woman, After all she did take care of the bitch. The department of mysteries however was when everything went to shit, the prophsey, the clear trap that was set before them, the loss of Sirius Black...

She sighed, that almost destroyed Harry and the haunted look in his eyes is still there despite the year and a half that has already passed.

Her sixth year was intense, the discovery of Voldemort's most guarded secrets...the horocrux. It was the true catalyst of the war - The sudden death of Dumbledore. Snape fled that night and the funeral following was heart wrenching to say the least. It was also the last straw for Harry who has been withdrawn ever since. The fights that took place between them were heated and almost always ended with her in tears.

Yes, it truly has been a terrible last couple of years.

"Hermione? What are you still doing up?"

Startled, Hermione tore her gaze away from the fire to find her good friend Ginny Weasely making her way over from the stairs. Sighing she turned her attention back to the fire.

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

"Hermione..." The red head sighed plopping down into a seat beside her. "You need to stop worrying so much. You're going to end up making yourself sick."

"How can I not worry Ginny?" Hermione snapped glaring off into nothing. "Harry practically hates me now, Voldemort is back and making himself quite known, and to make matters worse I'm beginning to think that Harry is right."

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed, "You stopped Harry from running off to get himself killed! If it wasn't for you he'd be off God knows where, probably being tortured or worse! A seventeen year old boy can't fight the Dark lord alone...and you saved him from that."

"I know...it's just...so hard when I know he's so mad at me."

"He's not angry at you." Ginny whispered softly she too turning her attention to the dancing flames "He's just angry at the world. Give him time."

Without thought or warning Hermione threw her slender arms around the girl giving her a tight squeeze. "Thanks Gin. You made me feel loads better."

"Anytime 'Mione." Ginny grinned patting Hermione gently on the back.

"Harry was an idiot for breaking up with you."

Ginny laughed, "Don't I know it? Oh well it all turned out for the best anyway. He's got Luna now and I've got Dean."

Hermione pulled away from the red head and flashed her a grin "How are things with you and Dean?"

A dreamy look clouded over Ginny's pretty features as she muttered, "Wonderful." causing Hermione to snort.

"By the look on your face. It must be."

"Oh Hermione, you have no idea!"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, "Well Gin, I'm happy for you. You deserve a bit of happiness."

Just then a sudden sound startled the pair as they both whirled around in their chairs, wands out , pointing at a very disgruntled looking Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, stuffing her wand back in her robe pocket, "Don't scare us like that!"

Ron grunted and shifted his gaze to Hermione who decididly looked uncomfotrabled as she lowered her wand and her gaze.

She didn't want to face Ron. Not now.

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?"

She winced, but nodded her consent. Ginny eyed the two weairly before asking "What do you want Ron?"

"None of your buisness Gin. This is between me and Hermione."

Ginny pursed her lips together and gave him a reproachful look that was remenscient of their mother. He shivered and turned his full attention to the bushy haired witch sitting next to his sister.

"Come on Hermione, lets go somewhere more private."

Hermione nodded again, standing up to follow Ron toward the portriat hole before Ginny's hand snatched up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hermione wait!"

Hermione looked down giving her younger friend a questioning look, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I got to Gin. If we don't hash things out now, it'll just get worse."

Ginny let go albiet reluctantly as she nodded, standing up and pulling the cloak she was wearing from her shoulders off and handing it over to her startled friend. "Here. It's pretty chilly tonight you may need it."

"I don't think we're going outside Ginny."

"I know Ron." Ginny spat glaring at her brother over Hermione's shoulder causing him to blush. "He'll drag you outside so you two won't disturb the castle with your fighting."

"But Gin, Dean bought this for you."

"I know and it's okay, beisides it saves you the trouble of trying to hunt yours down."

Hermione smiled then as she reached out and grabbed the red silkin cloak from her friends trembling hands and throwing it on. "Thanks. For everything."

"What are friends for?" Ginny asked cheekily as she watched her best friend and brother leave. Just then Ginny felt a cold chill run down her spine as she fought the urge to go after them.

"Something doesn't feel right." She muttered shaking her head as she slowly made her trek back upstairs.

"Ron, why are you dragging me all the way out here?" Hermione asked as they soon found themselves by the edge of the forbbiden forest. "You know if we get caught we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"That's your problem Hermione. You're always worried about getting in trouble." Ron snapped shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think? Listen I didn't really drag you out here to fight or to talk about what happened between us."

"You didn't? But I thought-"

"I know what you thought." Ron cut in "But that isn't it. Harry had another dream."

"Oh no!" She gasped her hand flying up to her mouth, "Is he alright?"

"Not really, Listen Hermione...Harry and I ...well we plan to leave tonight."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"We're going to find the Horcruxes."

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled looking at him as if he grew a second head. "That's a _suicide_ mission! You have to realize that!"

"Hermione we have no choice!" he shouted as he placed his hands upon her shoulder, shaking her slightly " The dark lord get's stronger everyday! Pretty soon there won't _be _any hope left! We have to do this while we still have a chance! We've already talked to Luna and Lavender and while they're upset they understand it's just something we have got to do! I was hoping you could understand too."

She wrenched herself out of his grasp and backed up several feet, "Just go back to Lav, leave me alone!" she stomped her foot and glared pointing back toward the castle as if telling him to 'go on.'

He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then seemed to have thought better of it before sighing in defeat. "Okay."

She watched him leave, her eyes dancing in fury as she panted in anger. _How DARE he? _How dare he bring up Lavender and even worse...he talked to her _first. _He and Harry both didn't bother to even _try _to include her into their plans. They're just going to _leave._

Quickly she gathered herself together and sighed, things were far worse off than she originally thought.

Slowly she began her long trek back up toward the castle, her shoulders slumped in utter defeat. Just then she heard growling and when she turned around to investigate she screamed as a large creature jumped from the forest it was residing in.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of to do...

She _ran..._

She could feel death breathing down her neck, it's heavy paws on either side of her and feeling brave, she dared to take a peek.

The wolf grinned at her showing jagged, pointy teeth before throwing it's head back and howling in what Hermione assumed was victory at obtaining it's pray.

So this is how it was going to end?

Funny how she seemed to assume she was going to die in a blaze of glory in an epic final battle against Voldemort...

The wolf looked down again, it's steel grey eyes locking onto her warm chocolate ones then in a flash of monochrome color the wolf was ripping at her shirt collar with it's teeth, baring her shoulder to it's predatory gaze.

She whimpered as it's hungry looking gaze rested between the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

It growled then without warning sunk it's teeth into her flesh. She cried out as the searing pain became too much for her as her world slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter one! It's a little slow but wait until she's thrusted into the werewolf world. Poor girl isn't going to know how to handle something so vicious. Update was only quick because I felt horrible for the length of the last chapter. I have to switch gears (and fandom) for a minute to update one of my other on going projects. So until next time lovelies! **

**R+R :3**


	3. Amongst the Pack

**Moon Lust**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

><p><em>Felt too much, did she feel a thing?<br>Long, dark hair, never saw her cry  
>In two halves I was torn<br>My maybe love who wouldn't even try_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

She awoke in layers.

First she noticed the throbbing pain in her left shoulder, followed very closely by the loud whispering of voices by her side. She took a deep uneven breath and tried to keep her eyes closed as she feigned sleep.

"How is she doing?"

"She is doing well, the bite wound is healing miraculously well."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's quite extraordinary, especially since by the looks of it you weren't particularly gentle with the girl."

A snapping growl made her jump slightly as she tightened her eyes in an effort to keep them closed. "She is my _mate. _I was excruciatingly careful with her and if you insinuate otherwise I _will not hesitate _in putting you in your place."

"Yes Alpha, I'm sorry Alpha."

There was whimpering and she shivered at the grovelling sounds she was overhearing. Where was she? What was going on? Questions swam in her mind and she fought desperately to recall the memories of last night.

She remembered being in the common room with Ginny...then Ron coming down to ask her to go outside to talk in private.

She mentally winced as she remembered the heated discussion that transpired between them and the following hurt she felt when she realized that Harry and Ron has decided to run off _without _her.

Then she remembered a vicious growling, a horrifying sound that made her heart rate speed up and fear shiver down her spine. She remembered running, then being pounced on..._the bite..._

_...oh no..._

She gasped, eyes flying open in shock as she jolted up in the bed she was lying in, in a panic, frantically feeling about her shoulder, only for her fingers to brush against coarse white gauze.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _

The tears were spilling forth before she could even stop them.

_This wasn't suppose to happen! _

"Oh, She's awake."

Hermione turned sharply, her vision blurred slightly by tears, yet she was still able to make out the kindly features on the slender woman that spoke.

The woman's heart shaped face, was endearing and motherly. Kind green eyes shinned in concern as she came closer to Hermione to fuss around her. Checking vitals as well as her temperature.

"Now, now dear there is no need to be upset."

"No need?" Hermione shrieked causing the woman to frown and wince at the sound. "What do you mean _no need? _Not only have I been bloody kidnapped but I've been _bitten._"

"You say that as if it were a bad thing."

The new voice startled her slightly and she tore her glaring eyes away from the kindly woman to fix them upon the man in the room.

Her chocolate eyes widened in both fright and desire as she took in his tall, broad shouldered, muscular form. He wore no shirt and no shoes showing off a well sculpted belly where a trail of dark hair which started at his belly button went down until it completely disappeared into his pants. Which (as she would hate herself thinking about it later.) hung low on his hips showing off the delicious muscular shape of his 'V'.

His wengne brown hair hung in dirty, tangled, layers around his shoulders and his grey eyes glinted dangerously (or predatory?) as he gazed upon her, licking his full lips in such a way that he showed off pointed canines that were alarmingly sharp.

Fenrir Greyback was as feral looking as ever, oozing dangerous sex appeal that had Hermione both ready to run and drop her panties all at the same time.

"..." Hermione was silent, gaping in surprise and shock as the situation seemed to sink in at alarming speeds. She was kidnapped off school grounds by a dangerous werewolf who was known to eat _children, _and he _bit _her.

_Bloody hell! She's going to be a werewolf! _

"Speechless?" He asked, grinning at her wickedly

"Oh, Alpha don't tease her so. She may be going into shock." The kindly woman admonished, as she attempted to push Hermione back into a lying position in the bed. Hermione however was resilient and would not be budged. "Come on dearie, don't be so stubborn you need your rest." With great effort the woman was finally able to overpower the girl into lying down and with quick reflexes that were very _not _human tucked her into bed before she could even blink.

Hermione merely stared blankly at the ceiling as she struggled with thoughts on what may happen to her. After all she had no idea where she was, nor did she have any way to contact anyone either.

_Oh hell..._

"My wand?" She croaked out at last at what seemed like (for her at least) an eternity of silence.

"You won't be needing it for a while." Fenrir commented offhandedly as he twirled around his own wand between his fingers as if rubbing the fact that she was wandless in her face.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you with it yet."

Her mind zeroed in on the word _yet_. That gave her hope, that meant that he didn't plan to keep it or destroy it. That also meant that he didn't plan to kill her either.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She finally asked, turning her head ever so slightly so she could be facing him instead of the ceiling. "Why am I not dead?"

"Mari, I think you can go. I can handle it from here." Fenrir stated, never once tearing his gaze away from Hermione.

The kindly woman Hermione now knew was Mari cast over a skeptical look before bowing deeply and taking her leave out the door causing Hermione to realize that she wasn't in a room at all but a well built hut.

_Huh._ She thought offhandedly, _The things you learn... _

"So..." Fenrir began grabbing a chair by her bedside and planting himself in it forcing Hermione's stomach to churn. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him this close to her, especially since she's wounded and wandless and all of that. "You're wondering why I haven't bothered to kill you? Well despite my ghastly reputation I can at the very least assure you that out of everything you've heard I don't eat children."

"You don't?" The skepticism was clear in her voice.

"No. I turn them and kidnap them."

"Oh, well then, that's _much _better." She couldn't help the snort that escaped, really! Like turning them into little wolf cubs and stealing them from their homes was _any _better! Hell she almost preferred that he ate them! At least then they weren't trapped in a horrible cursed existence!

Her mind briefly wondered to thoughts of Remus Lupin and the day to day struggle he had to go through just because he was a werewolf...and she shuddered a bit realizing that, that was now going to be her.

Fenrir growled, "I don't appreciate sarcasm and as you are healing I'll let it slide. But remember this, the next time you show me disrespect I will be forced to put you in your place."

"In my place?"

"You are part of this pack now and will be treated as such. Your punishments will be slightly different as you are my mate..."

"Wait a tick!" Hermione shouted cutting him off mid sentence "Did you just say _mate_?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"You don't have a choice in it." Fenrir growled, causing Hermione to shiver, wether it be in fear or desire she wasn't completely sure. "Mating amongst werewolves is involuntary. I am as much tied to you as you will be tied to me. We are prefect for each other."

"The hell we are!" Hermione shrieked glaring at Fenrir as if he were insane.

He growled again and this time it was a definite shiver of fear that crawled up her spine. "For someone who fights so hard for magical creature rights, you don't really give a second thought to the werewolves do you?"

She was startled as she asked, "How do you know about my fight for house elves?"

"I know everything about you. I've always been there in the shadows, watching you, protecting you."

"What?"

"When a werewolf sets their eyes on their mate for the first time their soul becomes irrevocably entwined forever."

"How long have you known that I was your mate?"

"Eighteen years."

Hermione choked, "Eighteen years?"

"Yes, I was actually at the hospital when you were born. I saw you as they wheeled you to the nursery."

"What were you doing at the hospital?"

"Ah. This is something you probably don't want to know."

Hermione was at a complete loss for words once again as her brain attempted to process the information she has just been given. Everything was spiraling out of control..._'oh come on Hermione!' _She silently chided herself _'You're not known as the smartest witch of your age for nothing! You can get out of here...you just need to __**think**__.' _

"My friends will come for me you know." She stated, glaring at him viciously, maybe if she just goaded him a little...get him to loose his temper enough to leave...

"From the sounds of that fight you had. They didn't really want anything to do with you." Fenrir replied, watching her carefully as tears automatically welled up into her eyes.

"What...what a cruel thing to say..." She muttered out, trying rather desperately to choke back the tears that threatened to spill forth.

"You only say it's cruel because it's the truth. You shouldn't worry about your-so-called friends any more. You'll have the pack now, besides you are better than them."

She wasn't sure where exactly all this anger came from because she refused to believe she was capable to harbor so much. However there was an abundance of fury building up inside of her and her glare sharpened into a hateful stare as she spat. "Your nothing but a savage beast. You speak as if my friends are beneath me and this pack but you are wrong. You're nothing but wild savage beasts and you made me like _you_."

In a flurry of movement Fenrir was standing, his chair knocked back as he growled dangerously close to her horror stricken face. His teeth bared in a way that was feral and dangerous all at once.

"You speak with such conviction and arrogance as if you _knew _what you were talking about. But guess what little witch? You don't. I should have snatched you from your parents years ago if I knew you would grow up so..." He trailed off a moment as he snarled looking positively devilish. "_Ignorant ." _

He backed away then, turning around to leave a horrified and stricken girl behind. He left, just like she wanted, however his words stung a lot more than the bite on her shoulder and she couldn't find the strength to get up and sneak away like she was planning to do.

The word _ignorant _was stuck in her mind and it caused a nasty bile to rise in her throat.

She has never been called ignorant before...and she came to the realization that she never wants to be called something like that _ever _again.

"He's right you know."

Hermione was startled by the sudden appearance of a young girl her age hovering over her bed. Her eyes widened as she took in the girl's appearance. She was a very tall, leggy kind of girl with chin length dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes.

She was wild and untamed looking.

Shaking her head slightly Hermione snapped, "And how do you know?"

The girl shrugged, as she picked up the chair Fenrir knocked over and dropped gracefully down onto it. "Name's Vivian. But everyone usually calls me Viv, or Vivi."

"Hermione." She replied watching the girl with guarded curiosity.

"I don't mean to just barge in here but I kind of overheard your fight with Alpha."

Hermione remained silent though her lips pursed together into a thin line as she remembered his words so vividly.

_'I should have snatched you from your parents years ago if I knew you would grow up so ignorant.'_

"What did he mean?" Hermione suddenly asked, locking gazes with the strange girl "What did he mean by calling me ignorant?"

"Ah. He's probably referring to the fact that you don't understand how hard it is to be a werewolf." She supplied easily enough as she leaned back into the chair to get comfortable. "You see in the eyes of Wizard society they consider us as nothing better than just savage beasts. They don't bother to see us as people. They just see the gift."

"Gift?"

"Well I guess you normal folk would call it a curse." Vivian answered with a shrug

"Well... isn't it?"

Vivian snorted, "No. It's a wonderful thing. The power rush, the strong sense of community...We are Loup-Gaoru, children of the moon. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione gave her a funny look causing Vivian to sigh. "Listen, I'm going to be straight with you here. I came in because I heard what you called Alpha...What you called all of us. I was kind of hoping to educate you a little bit. Lycanthropy is only a curse when you make it out to be one."

"How so?"

"Well, some people who end up getting affected.. usually end up fighting their lycanthropy, they never learn actual control, usually end up letting the prejudice of others get them down...It's all in the self esteem really." Vivian explained. "I know. I used to be out there once, in the real world. People treat you like your rubbish, getting a job is next to impossible and don't even get me started on the lack of a love life I had."

"I was lost, scared, and alone...and if it wasn't for Alpha who found me and offered me a place amongst his pack I would probably _still _be miserable. He's an amazing person..."

Hermione snorted in disbelief, "A monster cannot be an _'amazing person' _as you like to say! He kidnaps children! And worse yet he is in league with the Dark Lord!"

Vivian shook her head and smiled in a way that made Hermione bristle. It was such a condescending smile only bestowed upon idiots and small children. And for a moment Hermione considered getting up and clocking the girl square in the jaw.

"You only see the surface, what your society _wants _you to see."

Hermione quirked a brow in question, yet said nothing.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you and say he's a gentle and loving soul...because he's not. He's ruthless and cunning. Sometimes he's scary but that's what makes him such a good Alpha. He _earned _his place as head of this pack and the rest of us respect him for it. What you see is a monster. But what you don't see is the _man_. The reason he hunts down children to bring into our pack is because our numbers are dwindling. Wizards out there are continuously hunting us down and killing us and we do what we have to do to keep our genes alive." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's not like the children are abused or anything like that. They are perfectly fine, usually very healthy, and we take care of them as if they are our own."

"It's easier." She admitted, "To take children because they are more accepting of our gift and are easily trained and taught our ways."

"That still doesn't explain why you would side yourselves with the Dark Lord!" Hermione stated

Vivian merely smirked, "I thought that was fairly obvious. The Dark Lord offers us what no one else had...our freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Oh yes. Unlike your leader...Dumbledore was it? He promised to give us equal rights and opportunities. Alpha sides himself with the side that best benefits our people."

Hermione was stunned into silence. She never thought..._'that's right.' _she thought ruefully _'You __**didn't **__think.' _All this time she preached for equal rights and here she was doing exactly what everyone else did to her. She judged a books by it's cover, something she swore to never do.

_'Well if this isn't a wake up call I don't know what is.' _

Slowly and very surly she threw her covers off and swung up into a sitting position, startling Vivian in the process.

"Whoa there princess! You shouldn't move around yet!"

Hermione ignored her and her hovering form as she got up, her feet touching to the cool hardwood floor as she held onto the bed post to steady herself.

"Seriously Hermione, you're going to get me into serious trouble if you hurt yourself! Please just lay back down." Vivian pleaded standing up and preparing herself to physically make Hermione go back into that bed if she had too.

"You were right."

"What?"

"You were right." Hermione repeated, " I _have _been ignorant."

"Hermione..."

"Let me finish!" Hermione snapped, glaring at the girl "All my life, I've been an outcast in the muggle and magical world. If it wasn't because I was too smart, it was because I was a mudblood. What I said to Fenrir...was uncalled for. While I'm nowhere _near _trusting to someone who has destroyed the lives of thoughts near to me and kidnapped me I do owe him an apology. I looked at the werewolf as the monster and it's not. The man on the other hand...well that has to be proven."

It was Vivian's turn to be stunned as she stared open-mouthed at the curly haired brunette. A slight smile tugging at the corner of her pretty mouth. "You caught on quicker than I thought you would."

Hermione flashed her a weary grin, "Well I _am _known as the brightest witch of my age."

They laughed together, Hermione now leaning on the other girl for support.

"You're not so bad, Hermione." Vivian commented through a fitful of giggles

"You're not too bad yourself Vi."

"Vi? That's a new one."

"Don't like it?"

"Nah, it's fine."

"Hey, Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me to Fenrir?"

Vivian looked slightly uncomfortable as she shifted from one foot to the other. "I dunno, Hermione...Alpha may get angry with me..."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Yes and no." Vivian replied, "He is Alpha. He protects me but he also will punish me if I step out of line. These may be one of those moments where I went a little too far."

Hermione quirked a brow, "Too far?"

"You're his mate Hermione and werewolves are possessive creatures."

Hermione paled but didn't say anything as she pushed off the bed post and began to shuffle across the room and toward the door. There were many questions still, and there were many things she felt the need to say. And While Vivian shed a lot of light on the situation, She felt that she wouldn't be able to accept anything until she talked to her captor.

"Oh, hell." Vivian muttered as she followed Hermione closely behind, "You should at least change into something else Hermione, that nightgown is a little see through and Alpha will NOT like the fact that your walking around in that."

Startled Hermione looked down to take note on what she was wearing for the first time since she awoke.

"When did I get into this?"

Vivian shrugged, "How would I know?"

"Well, I don't care. I have nothing else to wear." She stated swinging the door open and made her way out side causing Vivian to curse under her breath.

The sunlight outside was bright, nearly blinding as she blinked several times in an attempt to clear her vision.

When her vision finally cleared Hermione was startled by what she saw. It was a whole village! There were multitudes if huts and small houses, people walking about doing random chores, children out playing, and there was laughter and smiling faces.

It was so...picturesque.

"What are you doing out here?"

The low growling voice startled Hermione and she spun around to come face to face with the person she left to find. His eyes narrowed taking in her scarcely dressed form as he snarled and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm.

She squeaked as he dragged her back into the building she came out of. She didn't even attempt to try and escape the bruising grip he held her by.

When Vivian saw what happened she cured again as she followed quickly.

"Care to explain, why you're out of bed?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Hermione found herself stammering out, suddenly afraid by his furious demeanor. Despite her good intentions of talking to him, she still saw him as something dangerous and her fear was evident as he continued to growl.

"Then you send her-" and he jerked a thumb in Vivian's direction "To get me. Instead of walking around _barely clothed._"

"Barely clothed? Excuse me but -"

She was cut off by his growling and before she knew it she found herself pushed up against a wall her small body trapped by his large, towering frame as he stared down at her.

"You will learn your place." He leaned in and nipped hard at her injured shoulder, making her cry out. "I will put you in it." and suddenly his lips were crashing down onto hers, stealing her breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter came out A LOT sooner than I expected. I was originally planning on posting a chapter of my Changing Yesterday fic first however that is quickly turning into a monster and a half so just so everyone knew I wasn't dead I went ahead and posted this thing up :3 My Bestie ilike2eatbabies will be happy since this is her favorite story of mine so far :D So this chapter is for you! **

**Now for some side notes. The She Wants Revenge song I used in this chapter was called She loves me, She loves me not. As you noticed this whole fic is based off of the songs by She Wants Revenge. Amazing band. I highly recommend them. **

**And ilike2eatbabies who is known as ilike2eatbabies1218 on youtube and I Make awesome fanvids that I believe you all should check out. (link to my youtube on my profile.) She just made and AMAZING Watchman vidlet and my current work in progress is a trailer for this fic! Until then please enjoy my Sam/Sookie fan video (If you like TrueBlood and you roll that way.) **

**Anywhoo, **

**R+R :3 **


	4. Missing

**Moon Lust**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

><p><em>There is nothing to see here people keep moving on<br>Slowly their necks turn and then they're gone  
>No one cares when the show is done<br>Standing in line and its cold and you want to go  
>Remember a joke so you turn around<br>There is no one to listen so you laugh by yourself_

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasely was never known for her patience or for having a mild temper and today she was in rare form. All night she waited for Hermione to come back and tell her about what had transpired between her and Ron. <em>All night. <em>

Ginny was not amused.

And to make matters worse she has been waiting for Hermione for over a bloody hour to come down so they could go to breakfast together, like they did every morning.

"Mornin' Ginny!" Ron called happily as he walked past, a silly grin firmly plastered across his face. For some reason, this particular morning...it really, _really _rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hold it!" She grunted, stepping back to snatch him by the arm before he passed her completely. Using strength she didn't know she possessed she yanked him back so his bewildered face was looking at her. "What happened?"

"What do you mean Gin?" he asked, causing Ginny to turn red. She fought the overwhelming urge to slap the confused look off his face.

"I mean what happened between you and Hermione?"

"Why? Did she say something?" He was suddenly solemn and that immediately had Ginny on the defensive.

"No. I haven't bloody seen her since she left with you!"

"You haven't?"

"That's what I've just said Ron! Don't be dense!"

"Well, I haven't seen her since I went back to the castle."

Any color Ginny had in her face immediately drained. "Please tell me you're not telling me what I think you're telling me."

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"What the _hell _Ron!" She screeched glaring daggers at him as she placed a hand on her hip in a way that was eerily reminiscent of their mother. Ron gulped as his eyes shifted back in forth as if looking for a way out of his current predicament. However the only way out was past his sister and any one still left loitering around the common room wasn't about to jump in and come to his rescue.

Bugger.

"She wanted me to go Gin, I just did what she asked..."

"I don't _care! _You don't leave a girl out alone at bloody night!" She yelled, pushing him out of her way as she began stomping up the stairs toward Hermione's room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if Hermione is up there!" She yelled over her shoulder "And for your sake you better hope she is!"

"What's going on mate?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes as he came down from the boys dormitory still half asleep and yawning.

"Hermione is missing I suppose."

Harry went from being nearly asleep, to immediately being alert. "What do you mean by _you suppose she's missing?_"

"After I tried talking to her last night...we kind of got into a fight and well...she told me to leave."

"Didn't you two go outside to talk? You borrowed the marauders map so you could sneak past the teachers."

"Yeah..."

"And you left her alone?" Harry questioned quirking a brow "Outside, at night, by the forbidden forest?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Gin." Ron mumbled unable to look Harry in the eye.

"Well Ron your sister has a point!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing in anger "Shit! I should have just talked to her!"

"Well, you should have!" Ron argued back, the back of his ears starting to turn pink. "You know her and I always end up fighting! You should have just sucked up whatever thing you had against her and just bloody told her!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort however Ginny's shrill voice interrupted him. "RON! SHE'S NOT UP THERE!"

"Shit!" Ron muttered, nervously running his hand through his flaming red hair as he watched his sister stomp her way angrily back down the stairs. "I also asked Lavender and Parvati if they saw her get into bed last night and you want to know what they told me? Do you Ron?"

Ron gulped as Harry watched between the two.

"They told me, she never came to bed last night."

"So...Hermione never came in after her talk with Ron..." Harry Whispered, causing Ginny to turn her attention from her brother to her former lover.

"Don't _even _get me started on you Harry. Don't think you're innocent in all of this just because Ron was the bloody idiot that left her alone. _You _have been nothing but nasty to her recently and you treated her like utter rubbish."

Harry at least had the decency to look at the floor in shame.

"what should we do now?" Ron asked, breaking the silent tension that was beginning to build between them.

"We'll have to go to the Headmistress. McGonagall will have an idea on what to do."

Harry and Ron exchanged startled looks but didn't say anything. If Hermione was really missing, then swift action needed to be taken.

She was a third of the golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, and the smartest witch of their age. She's a target and the thought of Voldemort or his death eaters getting their hands on her sent chills down Harry's spine.

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes later that Harry, Ginny, and Ron found themselves sitting across a very disgruntled and severe looking Headmistress.<p>

"Please. Explain this to me again." McGonagall snapped, as she leaned back in her over stuffed chair.

"Hermione is missing." Ginny spat, glaring at the two boys in turn before directing her full attention to Headmistress McGonagall. "and it's all their fault."

"Why is it?" McGonagall asked rubbing her temples in hopes to fight off the on coming migraine that she just _knew _was coming. "That you two in particular have such difficulty in following the rules? Are you able to tell me what the rule is about going outside on castle grounds at night?"

"Not to do it. Especially past curfew." Ron muttered

"And, please refresh my memory Mr. Weasely...what was it that you and Miss Granger did last night?"

"Went out onto the castle grounds at night, past curfew."

"And please, could you explain the thought process that went through your head when you came to the conclusion that leaving Miss Granger alone, outside, where dangerous creatures from the forbidden forest roam about was a good idea?"

"She told me to leave her alone!"

"Because you're a bloody idiot Ron!" Ginny yelled, glaring daggers at her brother "Wait till I tell mum..."

Ron groaned as he buried his head in his hands.

McGonagall merely shook her head in disappointment as she looked at her three Gryffindors. Sighing , she said "You three need to get back to class."

"Back to class?" Harry asked nearly sounding appalled and causing McGonagall to narrow her eyes in a severe stare that made Harry fidget in his seat.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, back to class. I will send out an immediate search party to find Miss Granger."

"We could help..."

"No. I don't think that is a good idea Mr. Potter, I think you and Mr. Weasely has done enough as it is."

"But..."

No buts. Get to class." She snapped, her patience wearing thin as thoughts of one of her favorite students being in mortal peril danced in her head.

The three Gryffindors didn't say anything as they all stood up from their seats and quietly made their way out of her office. She sighed again as she began making arrangements for the search party that would be sent to find Hermione.

Her mind immediately going to one Professor Severus Snape.

_Severus. _

The very thought of him had her body tingling as she remembered the way his large, masculine hands would roam over her nude body and make her feel beautiful.

He had this way...of making her feel years younger than the age she was currently and she missed the dark and twisted man terribly.

_'He's gone now.' _she thought shaking her head slowly in a half heart ed attempt to clear her mind of all thoughts of him. _'He did something terrible and he isn't coming back.' _

She quickly finished her arrangements and sent off a couple of letters to a few Order members she felt needed to be informed of Hermione's disappearance. With the Witches and Wizards she picked to be in the search team. Minerva McGonagall had high hopes that they would find Hermione by tomorrow.

At least she hoped.

"Why Severus..." She muttered softly to herself as she found herself leaning against the palm of her hand in a contemplative manner. "Why would you kill Albus?"

"Because Minerva, He asked me too."

She gasped, spinning around in her chair to come face to face with the one person that has been occupying her thoughts on and off for the past few weeks.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear..._

"Severus?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot! Another chapter down! Kinda a quick peek on the other side of things before we get back to more delicious Hermione/Fenrir lovin's :P Hope you all liked it! **

**Anyway some things I need to mention...**

**1.) The She Wants Revenge song used for this Chapter is called 'These Things.' Awesome song. Awesome band.**

**2.) THERE IS A TRAILER FOR THIS FIC :0 lol I totally made one for fun! So if you're interested go to my profile and click on my youtube link! It's the featured Video :P **

**3.) ...And Speaking of fan vids... I have to mention that ilike2eatbabies1218 makes some pretty epic ones. She actually made a trailer for my fic instinct that was pretty awesome :o **

**4.) Last thing I want to mention before I'm out... If you love this fic as well as general Harry Potter stuff, go check out Sarah Slytherin's reviews of the various HP memorabilia that she has collected. I stumbled upon her on youtube the other day and it was kinda neat watching her opinion on some of the cool stuff she has. (Noble collection is AMAZING :P) **

**Links to everything in my profile!  
><strong>

**Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed the update! **

**R+R :3 **


End file.
